A Normal Day Or Is It?
by Matt Ikazou
Summary: Stupid Story, No plot. Flame if you want. My other stories are better. I wrote this when I was younger so it's not a very good thingy. The Digidestined go out for a day at the arcade. Nothing happens right? wrong. especially for poor Daisuke with that old


Matt: I am grateful to see you all.  
  
Davis: Trying to not get mad idiot?  
  
Matt: *glares but a hole appears beside where Matt is standing*  
  
Mimi: Are we being sniped at!? *screams*  
  
Matt: NO WE"RE NOT!  
  
Takeru: Why you being humble Matt.?  
  
Matt: Because Tai is threatening to snipe me  
  
Davis: But I thought you said...  
  
Matt: Urusei bakayarou -.-'  
  
Davis: OMAE O KORUSO! GYAAAANNHHHHH! *stab*  
  
Matt: *dies*  
  
A normal day...or is it?  
  
Taichi,Daisuke,Hikari,Takeru,Sora,Yamato,Izzy,Iori and Jyou all went to the arcade for the day they arrived at the arcade when all of a sudden Demiveemon popped up from Daisuke's bag.  
  
"Davish what'sh thish?"  
  
Demiveemon pointed towards a certain magazine on a magazine stand right outside of the arcade,Daisuke jumped when he saw then he panicked he looked at the others for idea's but they were panicking as well so then Daisuke just said something fast  
  
"Uhh.....that's just uh.....fat old lady trying to excercise...yeah that's it!"  
  
Just then an old lady looked at a magazine that Daisuke was looking at she got a sour look on her face slapped Daisuke on the head and said  
  
"You dirty old boy you shouldn't be looking at things like that!"  
  
"Shutup you old hag!"  
  
The old lady walked of mumbling something about sluts.  
  
Daisuke looked towards the others and they giggled Daisuke sighed and they went into the arcade then everyone went their own way Hikari and Takeru went on a game called Dance revolution while Taichi went on a game called Make your own football cheerleader and Sora going on a game called Soccer 2002 Yamato on a weird game called Hair styling N*2 while izzy played Pacman online and while Iori went on a game that surprised everyone he played a game called Killing spree (Rated R Lot's of blood) While Davis went to play on a racecar driving game.  
  
Takeru dropped his hat while dancing he was actually winning Hikari by a couple points, his hat lands right beside Hikar.  
  
Hikari was trying to beat Takeru so bad all of a sudden she started dancing like crazy and winning so many points by the second but while she was doing hat she was stepping on Takeru's hat they finally finished the game,Hikari winning 40 000 to 10 000 Takeru looked down to get his hat and said  
  
"Hey who stepped on my hat this was my favorite one!"  
  
Hikari gave him a bizarre look and said to him while having a weird look on her face  
  
"Takeru you have millions of hats just like that one!"  
  
Takeru just stared and said  
  
"So.....what's ur point?"  
  
Hikari just sighed and went to join Daisuke in his racing game.  
  
Daisuke was driving in first making sounds like a 3 year old "Vrrrrrrooooommmm nyaooh brrrooooooom yeah hehehe"  
  
Hikari started giggling madly her face turned as red as a ripe tomato.  
  
Daisuke just stared at her a blank look on his face then said  
  
"Hikari what's so funny?"  
  
Before Hikari said anything Yamato sneaked up behind Daisuke and snatched his goggles and Daisuke started chasing him like somebody took a 4 year olds lollipop and started whimpering like a dog And then Hikari turned purple and started giggling like crazy Taichi looked at Hikari and his eyes widened  
  
"OH MY GOSH YOU LOOK LIKE A GIANT GRAPE! I BET I COULD EAT YOU!"  
  
At that Sora looked at Tai and glared at him  
  
"Taichi I thought you loved me!?"  
  
She started to give him the puppy dog eyes at full blast Tai just stared at her his pants tightening.  
  
"Errr.....guys me and Sora half to go we have err......studying to do yeah that's right" , and before anyone said anything about it being summer they were off speeding towards the Yagami residence with Sora smirking like an idiot.  
  
Daisuke finally got his goggles back and turned towards Matt and started towards Matt, Matt started backing away when Davis jumped on Yamato and started giving him nuggies on his head  
  
"Davis stop! Your ruining my hair! I needed 30 packages for this hair!"  
  
Davis stopped looked at him with a funny look and walked to where Kari was,Hikari was changing color from all the laughing when she needed to stop so she jumped onto Davis and started kissing him to stop the giggling Takeru looked at Kari as if she dumped sewer water on herself.Hikari got off Davis and finally stopped giggling Davis got up and chirped  
  
"This must be what it feels like to be in heaven."  
  
Izzy on the other hand was on pacman and was beating all the levels until he got into one level with a girl who's username was Pretty_in_pink they started to chat,  
  
Pretty_in_pink has entered the chatroom  
  
Genius has entered the chatroom  
  
Genius:Hi  
  
Pretty_in_pink:Hello  
  
Genius: My name is Izzy  
  
Pretty_in_pink:Izzy is that you? It's me Mimi!  
  
Genius: Mimi?!  
  
"Oh my gosh! Guys!"  
  
"What is it Izzy?" said Hikari who was still staring at Daisuke as if he were a mad fool  
  
"It's Mimi and she's Mrs. Pacman!"  
  
Izzy felt his cheeks burning at the thought of Mimi and himself being together  
  
"My My Mimi's username is surely true" Izzy muttered under his breath  
  
"I wonder what she's thinking about!?"  
  
Meanwhile in America Mimi was thinking I wonder what Izzy is thinking.  
  
"I know what im thinking though....Mimi don't think about that...okay...scratch that thought my, my Izzy what a body!'  
  
"My gosh! I have such a weird conscious..."  
  
Meanwhile Cody on the other hand......  
  
"DIE YOU MANIACS! MOOOHAHAHAHA! die! die! "  
  
Yamato just stared blankly at Cody and started laughing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Iori turned around at Matt and stared just the same as Yamato was before his laughter  
  
"What's so funny Yamato?"  
  
Cody said with curiosity, Yamato on the other hand....  
  
"HAHAHA you...you say die....maniacs...look....is...maniac...you! HAHAHA!"  
  
Cody just stepped back. "Uh...I got to meet Miyako for some uh...studying....yeah....that's right...'Studying'"  
  
Cody ran out the door with his pants all of a sudden getting tight Yamato looked at his reflection on the screen of a video game and said  
  
"AHHH MY HAIR MY HAIR I gotta go buy some hair gel!!!"  
  
Yamato Sped out of the door like a bullet and now all that was left in the arcade was Daisuke,Takeru and Hikari Uh-oh there's guenna be trouble...or is there  
  
"Hikari why don't we go to my place for some dinner and then we could watch a movie"  
  
Exclaimed Davis wanting to get a chance with Kari Takeru on the other hand...  
  
"Hika-chan would you like to come a a French restaurant with me and then we could go for some 'rest' at my house..?"  
  
Hikari was thinking of something close to Takeru but not as close....  
  
"Hey I know what to do..."  
  
Daisuke and Takeru were very curious  
  
"What, what?"  
  
They said in unison  
  
"Well you guys could come to my place and we could have a little 'fun' we could play this game in my room on my bed"  
  
Kari exclaimed  
  
"Or...in....my bed"  
  
Hikari muttered under her breath  
  
"Sure Hikari anything you want!"  
  
They both exclaimed then glared at each other  
  
"Great! Let's go....into my bed hehehe"  
  
Then Hikari grabbed their wrists and sped off dragging them on the sidewalk... 


End file.
